bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Isshōmaru Ureshii
"Someone both genders could fall in love with." - Darknesslover5000 Isshōmaru Ureshii '(嬉しい一笑丸 Ureshii Isshoumaru'') or just '''Isshō Ureshii (嬉しい一笑 Ureshii Isshou) is a fanon character of the Bleach Series and a Rogue Shinigami. Appearance Isshou's outfits Isshou, despite his feminine appearance, is in fact an androgynous okama boy who cross dresses like a girl. He has short brown hair with a bang down the middle and clips on each side, a slim figure, wide green eyes, and a shirt that does not cover up his stomach. He walks barefoot. When he wears his Zanpakuto, it is on his waist. As an adult, he bears the appearance of a young woman with long brown hair in twin tails, emerald green eyes, a beige shirt, black dress/apron over it, and jeans, along with an apparently padded chest. His Zanpakuto is worn on his waist when carried. Personality Isshou is always cheerful, and gets along easily with others, even perfect strangers. Unfortunately, he tends to borrow things from others, and what he "borrows" is never seen again. As mentioned above he is overly cheerful, to the point where some find it annoying, others cute. He's usually occupied with video or on-line games, manga, anime, or all of the above, and is rarely seen training, despite having great power himself. As he's gotten older, he's become more impatient and spunky, yet still retains his cheerfulness and "Magpie" like tendencies. History Isshou was born to a well off family of former Shinigami in the Soul Society, somewhere in the Junrinran district of Rukongai. His father forced him to train from a young age and this became his daily schedule. His mother and he asked his father to ease up on training, though her refused, and merely increased the intensity of Isshou's training. This caused him to grow rather distant from his father, and he spent his free time with his mother or outside with Awai Shirosaki. Spending time with his mother caused him to mimic her behavior. After awhile he got annoyed with his father's strict regimen's of training and tried to kill him. Ultimately he failed, and his father forced him out, despite his mother's protests. He left and currently inhabits the human world with Awai. Powers and Abilities Deception: Utilizing his appearance and altering his voice, Isshou tends to look as innocent as possible in the hope that the opponent will falter and he will finish him off in that instant. Enhanced Strength: Combining his great control of reishi with his Shinigami strength, Isshou is arguably one of the strongest spiritual beings around. He can break bones, boulders, and even lift heavy objects. Enhanced Speed: Due to being very light, Isshou is very fast and an expert at Shunpo. Master Swordsman: Isshou is skilled with the sword, despite rarely being seen with it, preferring Hand-to-Hand combat. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Isshou prefers hand to hand combat over his Zanpakuto and it is his most common form of battle. Zanpakutō Shinkon (心魂 Heart and Soul) is Isshou's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a Katana with a heart shaped guard and mini-hearts decorating the blade, and a gold and silver sheath. Shikai: 'Isshou's Shikai takes the form of an pink Katana with a spiked guard and a red and blue clothed hilt. :'Shikai Special Abilities: '''Shinkon has two special abilties each activated by a different release command, either of which can trigger the Shikai transformation. '''Kenboussuu:(権謀術数 Trickery) is Isshou's Zanpakuto ability, activated by the command Shudder (ぞくぞく Zokuzoku). It is unique as when it cut's an opponent, it heals the wound as it cuts, yet at the same time injecting a toxin into their body which magnifies signals sent to the bodies pain receptors and causes intense pain. To the opponent however it looks as if the blade phased right through them, and they begin to wonder how they are feeling their pain, sometimes causing panic. The healing serves so that the opponent cannot numb their pain by healing the wound, thus causing pain with no wound. Yuigon: '(遺言 Last Request'') is Isshou's second and last known Zanpakuto ability. Activated by the command '''Wish (願い Negai), Isshou can mimic external appearances, as well as emulate physical abilities. When that person's ability is greater than Isshou's own power, it's effect is short lived, but it makes no point to mimic a weaker person so it has limited usefulness. To emulate a person, Isshou must first have met said person and learned both their name, full or otherwise, and seen their face. Then the person's whole life, memories, and power's up to the point where Isshou met them are "recorded" into his Zanpakuto and it allows him to replay them with perfect fidelity. However the ability only lasts a mere ten minutes, after which the person's from may not be used again for ten days, so as mentioned above it has limited usefulness. If it is to have any use at all, one can consider it an "animated Last Will & Testament". Bankai: Shinkon Koume (Heart and Soul, Crystal Blessing): In Bankai, Isshou's Zanpakutō, hence it's namesake, though it retain's it Shikai design. In Bankai, Isshou himself dons a sky blue kimono, with a gold and silver colored sash, and wears geta. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Shinkon Koume's true nature as a Poison-type Zanpakutō is revealed, and expanded upon, while also keeping it's Shikai abilities and strengthening them. Trivia *Isshou is my first and only character who can be classified as a "trap" *His Zanpakuto's names Shinkon mean's Heart and Soul a reference the the Gold and Silver remakes of Pokémon, HeartGold and SoulSilver. *User's seem hate Isshou more than Ahatake *Isshou shares my version of O.K., Kidokies. Category:Original Characters Category:Male